Mario's New Adventure
by yoshisoldier
Summary: When a flaming princess snatches Peach, Mario must set off on another journey. This one is possibly the most difficult one ever, as Mario journeys through The Uncharted Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Mario's New Adventure

The Reader's Guide

Okay, this book or fan fiction as you may call it is written by me and me only. The fiction is sometimes divided into character parts, but I do not recommend reading only certain character parts, that sometimes may lead to spoilers. Trust me, unless you don't like to read, I will have you know the character parts should be read in order, and never skipped over.

I hate it when people become upset by figuring out what happens, which wastes the time of reading the story in the first place. So do as told, and here is the prelude, coming up next. Oh and I do not own The Nintendo cast, Nintendo owns them, and I respect that.

The Prelude

The day is dark, and storm clouds hover over all of Mushroom Kingdom. It is a bad day indeed, and even the tiniest step outside, could guarantee a shower. The rain never seemed to let up as Mario gazed out of a castle window. Rain droplets smeared the window, fogging up Mario's view. He could soon no longer make out anything.

Mario got up and walked down to find Luigi, who was chatting with a Toad.

"Hey Luigi, isn't this thunderstorm the worst thing in the world?" Mario asked his brother.

Luigi shrugged, "Unless you count Bowser's ugly face," he laughed. Mario cracked up, and noticed the Toad on the floor dying of laughter.

"That's so mean," the Toad chuckled.

"Yeah but true," Luigi stated.

"I guess you're right," the Toad agreed.

"Say, Luigi, have you seen Peach?" Mario asked.

"Umm… Not that I know of, no I haven't. Try upstairs," Luigi suggested.

"Thanks," Mario acknowledged. So he began a stroll up the large set of stairs. He found Peach in her room, exchanging news with Toadsworth. Immediately, the two greeted Mario.

"Hey there old bean," Toadsworth said.

"Hello," Mario responded.

Right after that moment, a loud thunder crashed, and darkness soon came. The whole castle was suffering from a power surge. Mario didn't know what to do, everyone else was silent, perhaps to shocked to speak.

"Umm… Hello? Is everyone alright?" Mario asked. There was no answer. Soon enough, the power came back on, and Peach was gone. Toadsworth was shocked to the bone, he almost passed out.

"Peach is gone!" he roared.

"What happened?" Mario asked. Next thing he knew, Mario saw a blue light and all went blank. He fell to the ground, hearing laughter… (Continues right off of chapter 1…)

Chapter 1: Princess of Fire

Mario was snoozing in Peach's Castle... on the roof, when a mysterious figure trudged by. This… thing entered the castle, and smashed the doors open. Mario awoke, and jumped off the roof. He landed in a way he didn't want to… head first in the sand. The hero saw a person new to him… some weird inflamed girl… who looked similar to Peach. She had a strange necklace containing a glimmering sapphire in the middle. For some reason… Mario couldn't get his eyes off of the stone.

Mario suddenly fell asleep… He was hypnotized without knowing it. As he slept, the fire woman blew open the doors to Peach's room.

"Who are you!" Peach yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I am here to destroy you!" the woman bellowed.

Suddenly, as Peach started to run, she was frozen. The fire woman appeared in front of her, using teleportation. Peach was frightened by her… The red glow of her dark eyes, and the extraordinary… sapphire. Peach looked down and saw it… She then fell asleep. The strange enemy touched Peach, and she soon vanished. Then with a weird hand gesture… The woman vanished as well.

Two hours passed, and Mario awoke. He stared all over the place, unsure of where he was… until his senses came back to him. He was outside of Peach's Castle, and his head hurt like crazy. He slowly arose. As he did so, Toadsworth came running to him.

"Mario! Mario! Came with me, Peach is not in the Castle I can't find her! Help me!" Toadsworth screamed. Then Mario remembered the sapphire and all that happened to him.

"Peach must have vanished with her… Toadsworth, we need to talk with the smartest man I know… Professor Egadd," Mario said calmly.

"Huh? Alright then, but we need to find her soon!" Toadsworth responded.

"Yes I know… Just trust me… Egadd will know what to do… but I might need to go on another journey," Mario said.

"Well then you head to Egadd's lab, I'll go get Luigi, he obviously needs to come with you," Toadsworth stated.

"Yes, bring him over, I need his assistance. Meet me as son as you can."

"Will do Mario."

With that Toadsworth ran off. Mario then headed to the professor's lab…

Meanwhile……..

Peach is imprisoned in a cage… and she is located in a laboratory bordered by lava on every side. A dark Toad (one with black spots on his head, a mafia suit, and red eyes), walked over to Peach.

"You'll never get out of here, you are imprisoned here forever!" The dark Toad said chuckling.

"What? Who is responsible for kidnapping me?" Peach asked in a loud tone.

"The Princess of Fire of coarse… Princess Magma."

"Princess magma?" Peach asked.

After a few moments, a princess appeared out of nowhere. She started to approach Peach… Her eyes glowed red, and red lights shined in all directions. Her sapphire started to glow, adding blue to the red lights flickering around. The lava started to bubble, and rise. That's all that occurred… until Peach passed out.


	2. 2 Title too long to fit

Mario's New Adventure

Chapter 2: The Plumber and his bro begin a new adventure!

Mario ran into Egadd's lab and called for him. Egadd, being an old man, took a while, before he finally made it down a set of stairs.

"I need your help… I need you to track down some person," Mario said.

"Alright… Describe this person to me…"

"Let's see… it was a girl, she had a sapphire in the middle of a necklace she wore. She also had menacing eyes, and fire swirled around her. Have any ideas?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I know who that is actually. That would be the Fire Princess. She has sinister Dark Toads, she's almost the opposite of Peach herself," Egadd stated.

"I see… and do you know where I would be able to locate her?" Mario questioned.

"Yes… hold on, I have a map somewhere," Egadd said.

"Thank you," Mario replied. He walked over to the professor, who handed him a map.

"You must go to many places on this journey, Mario… many dangerous ones, that not many people survived in. You need to go to Bones Cave, Blooper Harbor, Koopa Greens, Toad Mountain, Star Valcano, Shadow's Fortress, and then Fire's Den."

"I know my quest is a perilous one indeed, but I must save the princess. Do you have any of the enemies in a book? For future reference?" Mario asked.

"Yes, an enemy log of the uncharted kingdom…"

"Uncharted Kingdom?" Mario questioned in a sheer cold tone. He was indeed nervous of the name.

"Yes, no one has lived to actually record the name of the Kingdom… Perhaps you can name it!" Egadd yelled.

"Maybe… but we must wait for Luigi, he must assist me. Oh and perhaps Yoshi too. Those will be my allies on this perilous quest," Mario said.

"Hrm…. Well you have everything for location and what not… Here, take 250 coins from me… Oh and here's a backpack for storage," Egadd said. He handed Mario the pack and the coins. Mario thanked him. After 10 full minutes, Luigi bared in with Toadsworth.

"Luigi has arrived! Ready for a new journey!" he yelled.

"We'll need you," Mario said.

"Yes, and I brought Yoshi!" Luigi said in a eager tone. In about a second after, Yoshi ran down the stairs.

"Ready to journey with you Mario," the dinosaur said.

"Great! Then Let's a go!" Mario declared. With that the heroes left and began their new journey, not knowing the dangers they would face… nor the enemies they would encounter. "Let's a see…According to the map, we need to hit Rogue Port. From there we take a warp pipe leading to the entrance to Bone's cave," Mario explained, glancing at the map.

"Alright, sounds simple enough… Let's get the party started! I'm dieing for a new adventure!" Yoshi shouted.

"Sounds good," Luigi agreed. With that, the heroes darted to the warp pipe leading to Rogue Port, excited in beginning the next adventure…. Bowser, caught the heroes running to the Warp Pipe.

"Kamek! They're heading for Rogue Port, and Peach is gone! We must beat them down! Mario's my second target. Get the Hammer Bros ready! And bring the dry Bones, and Bowser Jr. of coarse!" he bellowed.

The magikoopa entered the room in a miserable mood. "As you wish sire," Kamek groaned.

"Very good then… Pack yer bags boys, we're going to Rogue Port! In style of coarse… We're taking the Ztar Ship… My newest invention! Haha! She's putside… when you guys are ready, get out and board the ship… And hurry up doing so, I don't have all day!" Bowser called to everybody. He smirked…the only thing on his mind was locating and hunting down Mario.

Peach's Part…

Peach awoke in a room that was bright, due to the shiny metal floors, walls, and cielings. The glare of the room blinded Peach for a minute. She blinked a few times and then was able to see. She felt horrible, and very feverish… She remembered what happened before, and knew that there was lava in the base. Aside from her fever, she was starved, and thirsty. She walked over to a sealed door. It needed a code to open. Peach knocked on the door, causing loud booming echoes across the large lab. A Dark Toad opened the door.

"What do ya want!" he demanded.

"Sir, if it doesn't bother you too much, I'm very hungry and thirsty," Peach aid in a soft mild voice.

"Hehehe! Too bad for you! All yer getting is a bottle of water, and a loaf of stale bread each day… But if you want it now… then I'll get it but… the day just started. You'll be hungrier later," The Dark Toad laughed, drawing evil smirks. Peach muttered under her breath.

"I'm hungry!" she bellowed. Suddenly, Peach got enraged… She clutched her fists and stepped right in front of The Dark Toad. The Toad just grinned, just as planned. Peach grabbed The Dark Toad and hurled him aside. "FOOD!" she roared. Then the fire princess appeared out of nowhere as usual. She stared at Peach.

"Hehehe! You're becoming evil, don't you realize it?" she asked.

"No! I'm not evil! I want food!" Peach roared. She threw her first hard at the fire princess's face. The princess shot up one hand very fast, and deflected the hit. "Maybe if you get more angry, and decide to turn evil, I will get you food… but for now… suffer!" the princess said, as she hurled Peach to the ground. And then… with that same funny hand gesture, she vanished. The Dark Toad arose and departed the room, coding the door shut…


	3. Chapter 3 Bone's Cave

Mario's New Adventure

Chapter 3: Bone's Cave

Mario and his two friends had just reached Rogue Port. They rushed to the warp pipe leading to Bone's Cave. "Here we are, get ready… we're going in!" Mario yelled. He jumped in and went through the pipe. Yoshi jumped in, and as did Luigi afterward.

Mario jumped out of the Warp Pipe and did a flip and landed. Luigi shot up and landed on his two feet. Yoshi came and landed on his face. "Gee, Yoshi you need to learn how to flip," Mario laughed.

"Nah I can flip, I was just tired back there…" he grunted.

"You seemed so eager before, are you sure?" Mario asked.

"Does it really matter? Let's just get going…" Yoshi responded.

"Yes, let's a go!" Luigi yelled.

So the three heroes ran into Bone's Cave, unsure of what would await them. Mario looked around.

"Hmm…. It appears to be home of Dry Bones… wait… of coarse…!" Mario yelled.

"What?" Luigi asked him.

"That must be why they named it Bone's Cave!" Mario stated.

"No really!" Yoshi and Luigi responded at the same time. Just then a Dry Bones approaches the heroes. It hurls a bone at Mario. He jumps over it, and charges at the foe. The Dry Bones takes a hit from Mario, and it falls apart. Mario walks back over to his friends.

"That was easy!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Umm Mario," Luigi said, pointing behind him. Mario turned around, the Dry Bones arose and started walking towards him.

"Hey! Let's check the Enemy log book! Hmm…. Aha! Page 433: Dry Bones. Says that Dry Bones is an un-dead koopa, that usually live in caves, or fortresses. The problem is they come back to life… To defeat a Dry Bones, you must get rid of its head by hurling it in lava. Okay then…" Mario said shutting the book. He smacked the Dry Bones again, and grabbed the head. Mario ran around searching for a lava pit. He couldn't find one… So he hurled it at a nearby wall, and it shattered. "Come on guys," Mario called, "I defeated the Dry Bones. We need to find our way out of this cave."

The heroes trudged through the cave, until they were stuck… They were on a low level, and there was a platform way above them. "Now how do we get up there?" Luigi asked his friend and brother.

"Hmm perhaps we execute a triple jump," Yoshi suggested.

"Aha!" Mario yelled.

"Alright Mister Mario super star, you are the best here. You go first," Luigi urged.

"Fine then I will….." Mario darted at top speed, and jumped once, and he hit the floor. Immediately he jumped again, this time only higher, and as he landed he jumped one last time. He went very high and did all sorts of flips, and he made it to the platform above them. "Okay guys, I'll be waiting for ya up here!" Mario shouted to his comrades. A full hour passed, and the heroes finally made it up. Mario laughed, but his attention was caught by a shadow… the size of a mushroom. "Hey what's that?" he questioned. Yoshi and Luigi shrugged and didn't really care. "I'm going to catch it!" Mario yelled. He darted over and picked it up. The shadow figure sprung out of the plumber's hands, and ran into a dark part of the cave, it was pitch black. "Mamamia! I can't get him, I won't be able to see anything in there." As Mario walked away from the dark section of the cave, he heard a weird noise. Mario turned around and saw red eyes… which came from the short figure that looked like a mushroom. Suddenly it charged after him. It sprung in the air, aiming for Mario's stomach. Mario jumped to the side, and darted at the foe.

"No wait! Please don't hurt me! Just stay away!" the figure squeaked.

"What are you?" Mario questioned.

"Huh? Me? I am a Goomba… Just stay away!" he yelled.

"Goombas? Of course, they live in caves sometimes…" Mario assumed.

"Scientific calculations… now if you'll excuse me I am in a precarious predicament that I need to get out of… farewell!"

"Wait! You're…. That guy from Rogue Port, Professor Frankly!" Mario shouted.

"Wha? No! I'm his uncle… Uncle Herman."

"I need food!" Yoshi shouted as he walked over.

He glanced down at the mushroom looking figure.

"Yum!" he shouted. Mario tried to stop him, but it was too late, Yoshi devoured the mushroom. He started gagging. "Yuck! What was that!" he demanded.

"You just ate a Goomba! Idiot!" Mario bellowed.

"Sorry, now let's get out of here! There is something chasing us…." Yoshi said. Mario looked astonished.

"WHAT? Get Luigi! We gotta get outta here!" Mario roared.

"Right! Let's goooo!" Yoshi shouted back. With that they ran for Luigi who was… nowhere in sight!

"Luigi! Where are you bro?" Mario yelled. Then Mario saw… Not Luigi, the thing that Yoshi was talking about.

"AHHHH! Giant Dry Bones!" Mario yelled.

"Come on, we must move on…. Without Luigi," Yoshi said.

"NO!" Mario shouted.

"Come on… we must move! Or else we'll die!" Yoshi growled.

"Nnnooo… never… Luigi!" Mario cried.

"Let's go it's getting closer!" Yoshi said. So Mario took off… He looked back…

"Peace out bro…" he said.

Bowser's Part…

"Mario was at Rogue Port I swear!" Bowser yelled.

"I see no plumber… you waste my time…" Kamek mumbled.

"NO! Stupid plumber…. Wait! He said Dry Bone's Cave… That's it!" Bowser yelled. He started running back and forth… An hour later he stopped, gasping for air. "Where is Bone's Cave!" he screamed. Kamek smacked him in the head.

"You dummy! Follow me… get the team…" Kamek muttered.

"You know where it is? Then let's go!" Bowser yelled.

Peach's Part

The Diary of Peach

Log #56: Day 2 being captured

I am tired… and my fever is getting worse by the second. I need food and water, I might starve to death. I am struggling writing this…. I may die soon….

-Peach

Right after Peach signed her diary, she collapsed, yet again…. The Fire Princess laughed… "Soon she will give in to evil! Mwahahahahaha!"


	4. Chapter 4 Town of Ghosts

Mario's New Adventure

Chapter 4: Town of Ghosts

3 chapter info- Previously in Mario's New Adventure… Peach was kidnapped by the Fire Princess and treated badly… She got in rage and was convinced that she was becoming evil. Mario and his friends Luigi and Yoshi set off to save her… First they head to Rogue Port, then Bone's Cave. There Yoshi eats a Goomba, Mario defeats Dry Bones, and Luigi goes missing… The heroes have to run away from a giant Dry Bones…. While Bowser and his party are located at Rogue Port heading for Bone's Cave… What will happen? Find out in the next chapter of the story: Chapter 4: Town of Ghosts…

The heroes proceed… running away from a Dry Bone. Mario jumped over a pit of lava, as did Yoshi. "How long do you think this cave is?" Mario asked while panting furiously.

"I don't know…" Yoshi replied. Then Yoshi fell down exhausted.

"Yoshi! No!" Mario yelled. But he was too far back. Yoshi rolled to the side, and the Dry Bones charged right past him, as well as Mario. "What was that about?" Mario yelled. "We wasted our time running, when it wasn't chasing us…" Mario fell to the ground. It was a given fact, the heroes needed rest.

"Hey Mario, that wasn't chasing us… it was running away," Yoshi explained.

"Oh… From what?" Mario asked. Just then he saw something in the distance… he squinted to see. It was a giant Boo! "Run! Giant Boo is coming!"

So the heroes ran some more.

Luckily, they had reached the end of the cave, but it was blocked by the giant Dry Bones.

"Quick, do a triple jump!" Mario shouted.  
"Right," Yoshi replied.  
They jumped in the air screaming, as if they weren't going to make it… But they did, right over the dead koopa's head. They ran out of the cave into the dark.

"We made it!" Mario shrieked. He ran around in circles and Yoshi joined him.

"YAY!" Yoshi shouted.  
"Woo hoo!" Mario yelled.

"Yipee!" screamed a familiar voice. Mario stopped and turned around.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled.

"Uhh yeah! I was waiting for you guys out here since the afternoon. I got a good nap!" Luigi said indeed sounding refreshed.

"Are you serious?" Yoshi growled.

"Yep, turns out that there was a door near where you found that Goomba," Luigi stated.

"Oh, for the love of…" Mario said. He was mad… but then he laughed, and soon the other two joined him. Good times indeed. "Now, we must move on to Blooper Harbor," Mario said reading the map.

"Yes, but I found a city… or a town," Luigi said.

"Oh okay… well lead the way then. We may as well get stuff there," Yoshi remarked.  
"Yeah good thinking," Mario agreed. The heroes set off, following Luigi to the town. They finally arrived. "Here we are," Mario said.

"Yeah, let's rent a hotel and rest. Then tomorrow explore the town," Yoshi suggested.

"Okay," Mario replied. They headed for an inn, and found one… called the Inn. "Creative name," Luigi said.

"Ha-ha, let's go!" Mario said, sounding bored, and not amused by his bro's statement. They walked to the counter… A koopa greeted them…

"Hello welcome to the inn… Would like to rent a room?" he questioned them.

"Sure, the most expensive one ya got," Yoshi said.

"No prob… here's your key, now have a good time."

"Thanks," Luigi said.

"Yes," Mario added.

"No problem man," the turtle replied.

The heroes walked away, and up a huge set of stairs… Then, Mario heard a noise… a laugh of some kind. A sinister one. He looked around but saw nothing. So he nodded and resumed walking. Until he heard it again… louder. He became furious… Then the stair he was on collapsed, and he fell… a long fall. Everything was black and the plumber kept falling. Luigi and Yoshi looked down. "Mario!" Yoshi shrieked.

"No use, he's gone," Luigi stated. Then a crack was heard and the other two fell through. They yelled, and heard Mario in the distance… then a splash noise. Mario landed in water! So he wasn't hurt. Eventually the other two fell in the water and swam to the surface gasping for air.

"Where are we?" Yoshi asked, not being able to see his companions.

"I don't know, a layer of some sort," Mario assumed.

"COOL!" Luigi yelled. Then dim lights turned on, and Mario saw a huge room.

"Let's go in there," he said pointing in the direction.

They entered, only to find themselves in an empty room with a bed… and a picture of a ghost. Mario stared curiously at the photo.

"Weird," he remarked.

Then a laugh was heard again.

"That same laugh," Mario said to himself. Then a ghost appeared. It laughed and smacked Mario.

"A Boo!" Mario shouted. He charged at the ghost and jumped. He performed a ground pound and the ghost vanished. "HAHAHA! He's history." But then it appeared again, and smacked him in the face. Then it turned invisible again. Mario looked around, ready to hit the ghost. Then he saw a chair levitate. It soon turned invisible.

"Mario, it's got a chair!" Yoshi yelled.

"This is gonna hurt," Mario muttered to himself.

Bowser's Part….

"Sundown… We just arrived at the cave… Now do we enter?" Bowser asked his allies. They all gave clueless shrugs. "Whatever. Now who wants to lead?" Bowser questioned. Nobody raised their hand. "Fine, then I'll do a random choice. You! Yes, the Boomerang Bro, named Moe. You lead!" Bowser roared.

"But sir I don't want to," Moe complained.

"Bah you are a big baby!" Bowser laughed.

He pushed the bro in, and he led the way. Bowser looked around. "Hey, it's not bad here," he remarked. Then he heard a large roar. "What was that?" he demanded. Now he was afraid. The big old koopa himself, he was very frightened. Then a large Dry Bones appeared.

"You are intruding our cave! Begone!" it yelled.

"No way," Bowser yelled back. Bowser punched the Dry Bones and it shattered into pieces. "You are a weak foe," he laughed. Then the Dry Bones came back together, and it darted towards Bowser. He immediately ran. "Follow me… if you want to live!" Bowser yelled. The Dry Bones roared again, and then a huge army of regular sized Dry Bones stopped the enemies in their tracks. "Fight your way through!" Bowser ordered. So they punched the Dry Bones away, one by one. Bowser tore through a lot of them, yet the giant Dry Bones was gaining on them. "Quickly, there… through this tunnel," Bowser said.

The villains scurried along, following him. Eventually everything was pitched black, Bowser felt pain, he was being hit by the enemies he couldn't see. He was going to fall down soon, until he saw it… the exit. "Come on!" he urged his crew. He continued punching, although he couldn't see his foes. The light got closer and closer… until, it was starting to go away. "Oh no! The exit is closing! Hurry it up!" Bowser bellowed with all of his might.

He continued running, he was almost there. Bowser leaped and made it out to dry land. He was relieved, but then he turned around. The exit was closing faster and faster. Quickly, although out of breath, Bowser ran to the wall closing down, and held it up with all of his might. Sweat drizzled down his face. "Come on, I can't hold this thing forever!" Bowser yelled. One by one, starting with Kamek, his crew ran out. Then the Hammer Bros came, and Bowser ran out of energy. He let the wall crash down, leaving more than half of his crew imprisoned.

"Bowser, how many were trapped?" Kamek asked.

"Well, maybe half of the Hammer Bros, and every Dry Bones."

"That's not good!" Kamek growled.

"Yes, but the Dry Bones will be fine. They are trapped with their own kind. What could happen?" he asked.

"I guess that's true… We need to rest. Our whole crew is wiped out."

"Yes, good job crew. Ya made it, but some of the others were not so lucky. Rest up, tomorrow, Mario is our main victim," Bowser said. He laughed a heavy laugh. **Mario is going down,** He thought. This thought made him sleep immediately, and he snored heavily.

Peach's Part

It was midnight, and Peach was starved. She had eaten her stale bread an hour or so earlier. It was cooler at night, but still fairly warm. Peach got up and walked to the sealed door. "If only I could figure out how to open this door," she told herself. Peach tried typing many sinister words: death, dread, hate, dark, shadow, foe, and so on. None of them worked, until she thought of a word…. She typed in Princess Fire. The door made a beep noise, confirming the password. Then the door opened. "Yes," Peach whispered to herself. She crept through the he hallway she really didn't recognize. Until she found a room, with food. She walked inside, and grabbed an apple. As she bit into it, she grinned, it was fresh.

After an hour or so, Peach was stuffed to the brim. She grabbed some fresh fruit and crept back to her room. She pressed a button and the door shut. "Simple," she told herself…. Or so she thought it was simple. As she turned around, she saw… the Fire Princess.

"Ah, had a little bite to eat did we?" the princess asked her. Peach was silent. The fire princess approached her and smacked her. Peach fell to the ground. "Do that again, and you will suffer a death penalty. Get some sleep… your penalty now is to do some work… that way you will suffer more than you already did."

"I'm sorry," Peach apologized.

"No! I won't forgive you, just get some sleep, you have a long day awaiting you." The fire princess did her hand gesture and she vanished again. Peach buried her face in her hands and cried herself to sleep….


	5. Chapter 5 Boo of Blue

Chapter 5: Boo of Blue

Mario was hit in the back of the head… hard, by an invisible chair swung by an invisible Boo. The plumber fell to the ground. He got back up, and was soon hit down again. Yoshi and Luigi ran to aid the hero. They looked closely for the Boo, who was nowhere in sight. Then he became visible again, in the opposite corner of the room the heroes were standing. Luigi darted over and he stomped on the Boo. This time it was defeated. Luigi grinned.

"LUIGI NUMBER ONE!" he cheered.

"Nice job man," Mario commented.

"Yes, not bad," Yoshi agreed.

"Now where do we go, we just fell down here!" Mario complained.

"Yes, I know," Yoshi replied.

"Maybe we… go through that picture" Luigi stated.

"No, what kind of random idea is that?" Mario asked.

But Mario ate his words, as Luigi walked up to the picture and jumped right through it.

"Oh, that worked rather well…," Mario commented.

So he and Yoshi leapt through… in this room, there were a few crates lying around, but nothing more. 2 ghosts appeared and started hitting Mario (as always… never his friends…). So Mario took some brutal shots, but managed to dodge a few, by hearing the air coming at him. Mario soon dodged every move, as he deftly flipped and twisted in mid air. Yoshi and Luigi just watched him, they were stunned. Then a Boo became visible. Luigi ran and took it out.

"Only one to dodge, bro," Luigi called.

"No problem… Hey Yoshi wanna take this one when it becomes visible?" Mario asked.

"Sure," Yoshi replied. He waited for the moment to strike. Soon, the ghost became visible. Yoshi darted towards the Boo at rapid speeds, and kicked it to the wall. The ghost cried and vanished…it was defeated.

"Ha-ha! Easy as pie!" Mario declared.

"Yup, now how do we get out of this room?" Yoshi asked.

"Perhaps using the barrels…" Luigi said thinking out loud.

"Hmm…. Maybe," Mario agreed. He looked in every direction, not finding a thing. "I don't see anything as to what would help us," the plumber stated.

"I think I know, look up… See that tile up there in the center? On the ceiling? That one tile looks different from the others… Perhaps we can stack the barrels and get up there," Yoshi explained.

"Oh yes!" Luigi agreed.

"Let's stack up the barrels then." So the heroes stacked them up… one by one, until they reached high enough. Mario climbed up and whacked the tile, it broke open. "Good theory Yoshi, it works out," Mario said.

"Awesome! Let's go then!" Yoshi yelled. Luigi climbed up, and Yoshi followed… Soon they were in an attic. As usual, more Boos appeared… but this time… there were thousands of them! However, they didn't turn invisible. Mario darted towards one and punched it… The Boo vanished.

"HAHA! Come on guys, these Boos are easy!" Mario yelled. But, Mario soon got whacked… again and again. He threw his haymakers at the Boos, and they died out, but more kept coming, and smacking. Yoshi and Luigi had the same problem. They knew they couldn't keep fighting the onslaught. Mario started to breathe heavily, he was fighting the most, so he was very tired… especially from his lack of rest after making it out of Bone's Cave. Luigi, had the best chance of survival. He was only breathing mildly, while his allies breathed heavily and panted furiously.

"I can't take this," Yoshi bellowed, still whacking away. He was beginning to bruise and slightly bleed. Mario, on the other hand, was in a worse position. He had just earned a bloody nose, and some heavy swelling on his cheeks (the cheeks on your face). Luigi was basically unharmed, with a small exception of some major smacks. One by one, the Boos vanished, but there were still more to come.

"Augh!" Mario yelped. He soon fell to the ground, but shot back up and continued fighting. He soon developed a rage, and his wounds didn't harm him at all. He soon threw fiery jabs, and the Boos went flying. He was able to block blows, and hit back at the opponent very quickly. Shortly, he was never touched, and he hacked away like there was no tomorrow. Yoshi became semi furious, and started to hurl some eggs. He also swallowed some of the foes. They tasted of nothing, but it worked well, along with barrages of fists and kicks. Luigi fought easily. He dodged some heavy blows, and had a lot of energy on him. He easily deflected moves, and whacked the ghosts. He even performed some great head butts, sending the foes flying.

"They are almost gone!" Luigi called. His allies indeed noticed a lack of an army. They were relieved, and continued to fight. In about three minutes, all of the ghosts were defeated. Mario fell to the ground panting, as did Yoshi. Luigi stood up, beginning a heavy pant. The trio was dead… the energy unleashed in combat faded away. But they were close… they must've been. Mario arose, and Luigi stood up.

"Come on Yoshi, we are almost done man!" Mario encouraged the dinosaur. Yoshi stood up.

"Yes, we are. We can make it," he answered. The heroes looked… and found a door. Mario, leading the squad, opened the door, and led the way. There were platforms going up to a higher floor… Perhaps the ground level floor.

"Just up here," Mario stated… hopefully correct. The heroes nodded and leaped up the platforms. Mario landed and waited for his bro and good friend. Soon they made it up. Mario turned around and was shocked. A blue… Boo stared at him. He was on the other side of the room. Mario took out the enemy log book. "I have never seen this before… Here, page 231… Blue Boo. Blue Boos are advanced to the others. They are rarely ever seen, and are only found in the Uncharted Kingdom. They have only one minor weakness, fire," Mario read. He shut the book. "We need fire," he said.

"Where?' Yoshi asked.

"Yeah," Luigi said.

"I don't know…" Mario admitted.

"You are all fools! You'll never beat me down!" The Boo yelled. It soon vanished, and immediately whacked Yoshi. He fell to the ground, it was a heavy blow. He then became enraged. Yoshi shot back up. Yet, he was knocked over again, this time much harder. Mario kept his eyes aware of what was going on. **He's fast… waaay too fast for me** he thought. The Boo became visible. Yoshi hurled a punch, that went right through the ghost. It laughed and teleported behind Yoshi. It whacked the dinosaur to the ground for the third time. Yoshi was sweating, on account of his rage.

"I despise you! You will die down!" Yoshi yelled. The Boo threw its fists at Yoshi, who began to dodge them, feeling the wind of the hits. He was thinking about how to beat the enemy down. Then an idea shot up. He dodged the Boo's moves for another few seconds, then he flipped up in the air, over the ghost. Yoshi darted to the backpack Mario had and he opened it up. He was mad, no food was to be found. Until another bright idea came up.

"Luigi, or Mario, use a fire ball!" Yoshi suggested.

"I can't I'm wiped out," Mario responded.

"I'll a do it!" Luigi replied. He darted to the Boo who was trying to whack Yoshi again.

"Hurry it up, I'm gonna get hurt here!" Yoshi ordered. Luigi sprang into the air, and hurled a fire ball, which proceeded to hit the Boo. It soon became very visible… which meant it was prone to the heroes' attacks. Yoshi was fast on the case. He performed a huge head butt that sent the ghost flying. It hit a wall and was dazed. Yoshi ran up and whacked it more and more…until it finally disappeared. Yoshi panted a lot, and he soon fell down. Mario and Luigi arose. They opened the door the Boo was guarding… It led to the outside of the inn. "Exit!" Mario shouted.

At the sound of that, Yoshi shot right up! "VICTORY!" he roared.

"HOORAY!" Luigi cheered.

"Great job team… we are going to a real inn… then we leave. We only have a limited amount of sleep, it's already 2. But still," Mario said.

"Yeah fine," Yoshi agreed.

"It's fine, I already rested before," Luigi said.

So the heroes walked in the darkness… They had had enough already, and their adventure barely began… Mario was indeed nervous, but he needed to save the Princess… and he enjoyed adventures… so in a way, he couldn't wait for what lay ahead of him…

Bowser's Part….

Upon snoring loudly, Bowser was waken up by Kamek.

"You snore so loud! But it's daylight, we must move out. We need to head to this town… that doesn't appear to have a name… I found it an hour ago," Kamek explained.

"Ugh… Fine, get the team, and have them follow me. What time is it?" Bowser asked.

"Fifteen minutes to five sir," Kamek responded.

"WHY SO EARLY!" Bowser demanded.

"We can steal goods at this time," Kamek answered.

"Oh right… simple enough," Bowser said.

Twenty minutes later, the crew was ready, and with Kamek leading and Bowser right behind, they set off for the town. They arrived in fifteen minutes flat.

"Alright, first I need some food," Bowser mumbled.

"Right, we will go to the Super Market and snatch some," Kamek whispered.

Mario's Part…. #2

Luigi had a tough time sleeping, and he heard heavy foot steps outside. He got up and peered through the window. He saw… Bowser going by… with an army of evil. He woke up his allies… Mario grumbled and then woke up.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Bowser… outside," Luigi said nervously.

"Oh no!" Mario yelled in a whisper. The brothers woke Yoshi up and they crept outside. They only had 3 hours of sleep. Mario saw a Hammer Bro enter the food market.

"They're stealing some food," he told his crew.

"Should we stop them?" Yoshi asked.

"We have to! We are good guys," Luigi answered.

"Yeah, he's right about that. We must fight of our foes," Mario muttered.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi asked Mario.

"Well… I know we need to be the good guys and what not, but we are tired. They are well rested and they have an army… What are the odds?" he asked.

"We can take them," Yoshi stated.

"Yeah," Luigi agreed.

"Alright, let's go then," Mario said. The heroes darted outside and raced for the foes. They entered the food store and Bowser was the first to spot the heroes.

"Hehehehe! You will die here!" Bowser yelled. With that the action started… Bowser vs. Mario: The heated match unfolded……..

Peach's Part……

Log #67: Unwanted Rage

Today I just grew over my fever… but I'm undergoing an uncontrollable rage, and I can't stop it. I'm becoming furious, and soon I may break out and get more food. I have been forced to work hard… near the boiling lava even… I don't get it… Am I becoming evil?

-Peach


	6. Chapter 6 The Encounter

Chapter 6: The Encounter

Mario's Part

Mario made the first move, aiming for Bowser. He ran hard, and did a flying kick at the foe. Bowser grabbed Mario's foot with one hand and swung him around very fast. Mario yelled for his allies, but they too were beginning to fight Bowser's army. Bowser hurled Mario hard, into a wall of wood. Mario broke a hole through the wall, and he skidded on the sand terrain outside. Bowser roared with laughter.

Mario immediately rose. "No one makes a fool of me!" he yelled. The plumber darted back inside, and let Bowser make his move. The evil koopa spat out fire, nearly hitting Mario. It missed, as Mario jumped to the side. He aimed a fierce punch that Bowser easily deflected. Bowser sent a punch that proceeded to hit Mario right in the face. The plumber coughed out some blood, but otherwise, he was still able to fight.

"Hahaha! You aren't that good now are you?" Bowser taunted.

"Well, that's what happens when I am forced to fight so early! Nonetheless, I can still beat you down," Mario responded.

"Ha! We'll see about that…" With those words, the foes fought some more. Bowser hurled a fist, that Mario evaded. The plumber sprang high into the air, and came down with a fierce kick. Bowser was too slow to dodge the move, so he took a blow in the face. Mario landed and looked up. He then ran and performed another devastating kick. Bowser was hit yet again, and he coughed out blood. The evil koopa stood up, enraged.

"Forget losing to you! You've beaten me too many times!" Bowser complained.

"Ha, the enemy always loses, especially if he or she is as fat as you," Mario laughed.

"Oh that does it!" Bowser roared. He charged at Mario and threw his fists in rage. He was sending quick and fierce blows. Mario dodged some, but also took in some strong whacks. Bowser wasn't going to stop hitting the plumber. Mario could only think, as he was getting whacked too many times for words… There was only one thing he was thinking about… which was… **Am I going to lose to this guy for once?**

Luigi's Part

When Bowser chose to fought Mario, Luigi was kind of upset. Why did Mario get to fight one guy only? Luigi had to fight off swarms of Hammer Bros. Even so, Mario would end up looking like the hero as always… Luigi was enraged, and never liked being the sidekick all the time. Yet, he had to fight off the foes… No matter what, Mario had to end up fighting Bowser… So as Mario charged at Bowser, Luigi's fight began as well.

The Hammer Bros, they had never been so fierce. They deftly swung their hammers at Luigi, who had trouble dodging them all. He ducked, dove, jumped: performed whatever it took to dodge the enemies. He threw Hammer Bros, and punched at them, as he had no weapons. Eventually, he'd be piled on, and then mugged… not that he had the money, that was Mario… Luigi bellowed for help, as he fought off more bros each second. Yoshi was the one to respond, Mario had just gotten hurled out of the store.

"Help yourself man," was the dinosaur's reply.

Luigi growled… He had to help himself? He understood Yoshi, but this was unlike him… until he looked and saw the dinosaur. Yoshi was in a worse state than Luigi was. He was bleeding everywhere, and still fighting. Luigi had merely received a nasty shot to the stomach… He wasn't even bleeding at all. He needed to help Yoshi… but how?

As Luigi continued fighting, he started to think about what he could do to help… Yoshi would die soon, there were too many Hammer Bros! Luigi tried to make his way over to Yoshi, whacking the opposing forces barricading him. He began taking in blows, from the hammers, but he trudged on. Luigi was soon starting to bleed… from the mouth. He spat out blood, and continued walking slowly towards Yoshi. He started to hear heavy pants; Yoshi was gulping for his last sets of air. Any minute he would pass out, and then get punched and beat until he died. Luigi couldn't live to see that! Or die a minute after seeing that… So he worked his way over faster and faster until he made it. He saw Yoshi fighting even still.

"Yoshi, you need to stay alive… You might die soon," Luigi said.

"I must ff…. fight," Yoshi said, the words barely coming out.

"No! Leave now, you must live to see the next day!" Luigi cried.

"Ugh… How do I leave?" he asked.

Luigi continued fighting and then said, "follow me."

So the dinosaur got up, and fought his way through the enemies. Luigi was just a few feet ahead. Yoshi ran, he was almost free from the fighting. He made it out… out to dry land.

"Yes, you made it…" Luigi said. He looked around, and couldn't find Yoshi! He stared down, and saw him on the ground, eyes closed. At first, Luigi was scared, but he soon heard comforted snoring… Yoshi was sleeping. Luigi then ran back in the store… He needed to help his brother.

Everyone in store's part

Mario and Bowser were still fighting, and Mario was still being beat to a pulp. Luigi ran to assist his brother. "Luigi! Go get the star in my backpack, and give it to me," he ordered.

"Right," Luigi said. He found the star and tossed it to Mario. The plumber soon, became very powerful. He clutched his fists and stared at Bowser. Rage grew within him. Soon Mario darted towards Bowser at amazing speeds. The koopa was nervous, this was where he normally lost. Mario hurled a fast and invincible haymaker at Bowser. He took the blow, and went crashing into a wall… The king koopa was knocked out. Mario then proceeded to the Hammer Bros. He punched them all down, and they soon retreated, and scattered in a corner terrorized in fear. Mario stood tall and smirked at the enemies. Then he heard a huge crash! Soon, a weird magician appeared.

"Hello, Mario, I am Warpster… You were amazing!" he commented.

"Warpster eh? Never heard of that name," Mario answered.

"Yes, well I am very rarely witnessed here on normal grounds," the magician explained.

"Okay…" Mario started to say.

"Say, can you cast healing spells?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I can do so, why?" Warpster asked.

"Because my friend Yoshi was severely injured… He's outside sleeping," Luigi explained.

"Oh," Warpster said. Mario stared at Luigi in astonishment.

"He's hurt?" Mario asked.

"Yes," Luigi answered.

"Let me see this dinosaur friend of yours," Warpster said.

So they walked outside, and Warpster spotted the resting ally.

"Whoa! He's bleeding everywhere! Okay…. KINAYTULAH!" the magician bellowed. At those words, Yoshi was healed… but he didn't wake up.

"Is he dead?" Luigi asked.

"No, he'll be sleeping for quite some time. As for those chumps you beat up back there… I'll take them down," Warpster said.

He walked back inside, and with a weird hand gesture, the whole army vanished.

"Whoa!" Mario yelled.

"Yup… We will meet again… until then…" he started to say… and with a freaky hand gesture he began to vanish… "farewell!" With that the wizard was gone, leaving the heroes… They just stared in astonishment.


	7. Chapter 7 Crazed Pianta

Chapter 7: Crazed Pianta

3 Chapter Info: Previously in Mario's New Adventure…. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi had escaped Bone's Cave, and they arrived at a mysterious small town. Here, they go to a hotel, and are trapped in a Ghost Dungeon! There they fight a blue boo, and they succeed. But, Bowser arrives at the town, right after the heroes escape the ghosts! Here, they battle, and Yoshi gets severely injured. So, Warpster appears after Mario wins the match… He sends Bowser away, heals Yoshi, and leaves the heroes to continue their quest… The story continues….

Mario's Part

Mario was glad that Warpster healed his ally, but there were so many things he needed to know that weren't explained. He needed to know some serious things… One thing that stuck to his mind was the fact that Bowser and his army relocated. Where had they gone? Did they go to…. Did they all die? Mario was unsure, and concerned about Bowser and his crew, for once. He thought about this for quite some time. While lost in thought, Luigi yelled. Mario, sitting down, fell completely. He whacked his head on a rock.

"Mario! Yoshi is alive! He woke up!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hmm… Well that's good," Mario responded rubbing his aching head.

"No! It's terrific!" Luigi shouted.

"Good and terrific… Nevermind… How are you feeling?" Mario questioned. The dinosaur merely mumbled. "What?" Mario asked.

"Uh… My head is killing me, can't remember anything, yeah I'm fine," Yoshi said.

"That's my ally," Mario remarked.

"So where are we headed?" the dinosaur eagerly asked.

Mario pulled out the map, and looked around. "Blooper Harbor, which is… very close by," Mario said.

"How close?" Luigi asked.

"Uhh… Maybe 4 to 5 miles," Mario replied.

"Hmm…. Decent pace will get us there in no time," Yoshi said.

"Yeah! Let's a go!" Luigi declared yet again. So the three heroes carried on, trudging on the sand terrain that was unfertile. No plant life seemed to grow around these parts, as it was barren, as well as empty. Mario was shocked, as he usually journeyed to nicer places than this. Perhaps the Uncharted Kingdom was named because no one wanted to name it, not because people died, and never created a name. Even if it was the worst kingdom in the world, Mario needed to name it, he was determined about that. As he walked on, a guy blocked him. It was a Pianta.

"Excuse me sir… You're in my way," Mario said.

"No! You're in my way!" the Pianta shouted. He grabbed Mario and hurled him to a wall. "Heh…. You lack the fighting potential on the streets," the Pianta remarked. Mario got up.

"Sorry, I don't beat on innocent people, but I can beat you up if required," Mario said as calmly as he could, though rage was building within getting stronger every second.

"Hehe… So you act like a hero eh? That's a loser" the Pianta stated.

"Look man, that's Mario you're talking to, leave him alone! He deserves more respect than that!" Yoshi growled. The Pianta turned around and glanced at Yoshi.

"Hehehe… A mule eh? You're one of them Yoshis… Pathetic," the Pianta commented.

It was then Luigi who spoke up. "Hey, leave my friend and bro alone!" he yelled.

"Brother? HA! You walk around with your brother everywhere you go? That's childish," the Pianta laughed.

Mario had had it. He charged into the Pianta and punched him down. Mario stood tall, and glanced down. "Pathetic? Me? Or my friend and brother? I think not," Mario boldly said.

The Pianta grabbed for Mario's right leg and pulled him down. He then stood up, holding the plumber. He took out a dagger, and pointed it at Mario.

"No one move, or Mario over here gets it," the Pianta threatened.

"What? NOOO!" Yoshi screamed.

"Hehehe…… You're going down! Well, you're friends over here is!" the Pianta laughed.

"Evil!" Luigi bellowed.

"You be quite, you and that dinosaur will both die, if you move… I'll kill you after your friend!" he threatened.

Mario was silent, and as Yoshi noticed…. Smirking! Why was he grinning at a time like this? What was going on? Then, an amazing event occurred, a very bold move… Mario, with his free foot, kicked the dagger out of the Pianta's hand. Mario then kicked the Pianta in the face, and he was released. Mario dove and caught the knife. He threw it far away, and laughed.

"You call us pathetic? Weapons are for babies man!" Mario laughed aloud.

The Pianta started sweating, and he began to walk away.

"That's right, run… This is what happens when you mess with the Mario brothers…" he said, as the Pianta ran in fear.

"Let's go," Yoshi said.

"Right," Luigi agreed.

"What's this? Now you both steal my let's go line! It's Let's a go!" Mario screamed.

"Whatever, let's leave," Luigi said. With that, the heroes headed to the next destination. Blooper Harbor was the next place…

Peach's Part

It was evening, and Peach had just had her meal of stale bread. She looked around the empty room she stayed in. She was sweating, as she had just returned from her day of work. Life was hard here in all of the heat produced from the magma. Then a Toad entered the room.

"Princess Magma wants a word with you. Please follow me," he said.

"Alright then…" Peach answered. So she followed the Toad to a tunnel. It was pitched black.

"Don't worry, just walk until you see light," the Toad said. So Peach, without another word, walked through the tunnel… Which got hotter and hotter. They were getting way too close to where the magma was… Finally, they had exited the tunnel.

"Alright, wait here, until you are called in," the Toad explained. Peach nodded, as the Toad headed back up the tunnel. After twenty minutes, the doors to the princess's room opened. Peach entered, and saw the princess staring right at her.

"Welcome… Peach, I was expecting you… Sorry to keep you waiting, hope the heat didn't get to you," she said laughing.

"No, it's uh… fine," she answered, trying not to complain. If she did, then things would get ugly, she had already learned that here.

"Alright then… I called you down, because I'm letting you go… On a mission, and you are to return here right away," the princess told her.

"Sounds fine so far," Peach said.

"Yes well…. I'm giving you money to buy food for yourself, so you don't die on me… Luckily, you are journeying to a frigid place called Toad Mountain. You must journey to the top of one of the mountains, the biggest one… Up on top, you will find a Toad named Tubby the 8th. You must kidnap him, and bring him back here. Not to worry, once you have caught him, I will transport you back here pronto. Got it?" the princess asked.

"Yes," Peach replied.

"Good, oh… and if you try to run, you will be transported back here, and be punished severely. I'll be watching you on this…" She said, as she pointed to a large TV. "I will make sure you do as told," she said.

"Okay, sounds good," Peach answered.

"Tomorrow morning, you will be sent… Get some sleep, I'm waking you at six in the morning," the princess said.

"Okay, I'll be ready," Peach answered.

"Good, then off you go."

With those words, Peach left… She didn't want to stay here, anywhere was better. And she couldn't wait for the cold rush… She needed it… So she fell to sleep content.

Bowser's Part

……….

……….

……….

"Bowser! Bowser!" Kamek roared.

……..

……..

……..

"Wake up!" Kamek bellowed, whacking him across the face. Bowser woke up…

"What's going on?" he asked… But he heard no more, he fell down yet again. This time, he wouldn't wake up….

To Be Continued in Chapter 8…. Blooper Harbor


	8. Chapter 8 Blooper Harbor

Chapter 8: Blooper Harbor

Mario's Part

This adventure had proven to be perilous and very suspenseful for Mario and his crew. They had never imagined all of the challenges they would face in only a few days. It was as if, they had completed the end, by defeating Bowser and his army. They had thought they had more to expect, but they couldn't imagine any of it. The quest was getting harder and harder by the second. It was a precarious adventure indeed, but with all of the dangers and challenges, there is some suspense going off. This suspense is a great one, since ending victorious is such a great feeling. Luckily for Mario, he had this great suspense all the time so far, as he had won everything to come in his way… But as I've said a lot of times… the adventure is only merely unfolding. We now find our heroes wandering through vast lands containing littered remnants from the people who had passed only some days ago… Obviously no one was respectful in these parts, there was trash every direction Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi walked. Luigi soon threw a fit, he was enraged.

"What's a matter with these people? They have no respect whatsoever," he stated.

"This reminds me of Rogue Port, yet here, it's a tad worse. Wow, I never seen such a horrible thing," Mario said.

"Yes, this barren wasteland is beyond polluted. How can anyone live here?" Yoshi asked, pulling a damp peace or discarded news paper from his shoe.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed… No one really does live here!" Mario said.

"Which is why we are not stopping here," Luigi concluded.

"Right… We are going to arrive to Blooper Harbor in about two minutes now," Mario said.

"Hopefully it's a lot nicer there than here," Yoshi muttered.

"It should be… There isn't anything worse than here… yet," Luigi responded.

"I wonder if people live there," Yoshi pondered, thinking out loud.

"Nah, I highly doubt that. Just an occasional passer by," Luigi answered.

"Well, it's a harbor, so you never know. There are probably fishermen or sailors there," Mario disagreed.

The heroes stated different opinions, which ended up forming a minor argument. It had ended when they arrived at Blooper Harbor. Mario was the first to enter and inspect the place.

"Come on, watcha waiting for?" Mario called to his comrades.

"Let's a go," Luigi said to Yoshi.

"Right," the dinosaur agreed.

Yoshi and Luigi soon accompanied Mario, and they journeyed through the harbor looking around, their eyes flickering in every direction. Turns out, Blooper Harbor was fairly populated, and contained many people. There were mostly Nokis and Piantas. Homes were built side by side, and although they were small, they were nice… on the outside anyway. Each one was built of white strong sturdy bricks, and the doors were made of the finest wood. Plus, the sunlight beamed across the harbor, casting a shine on the houses and the lake that rested some paces in front of the beautiful homes. Mario formed a smile. He was actually happy to have arrived here.

"Yahooo! We made it!" he cheered.

"Yes, to a fairly decent place," Yoshi said factually.

"Oh yeah! Now, we need to do stuff!" Luigi said.

Just as they marched off, they heard a moan from an old Noki that lay on the ground. He shot up one hand.

"Help me," he struggled to say.

Mario ran over to the injured person.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"I was attacked… By A Glooper Blooper… It was a giant squid. It shot up one of its huge tentacles and whacked me down hard…" he managed to mumble.

"Are you going to live?" Mario asked.

"I don't want to die. I have a family to support. I just have a son, my wife and my other child perished in a horrible boat incident. Without me, my son… He will be alone for the rest of his life… Uh…. ACK!" he shrieked. He started to gasp for air, as feint coughs came out of his mouth. He looked up and managed to get out another set of words. "Good bye friend. Just please… Kill the Glooper Blooper…." He said. With these words, the Noki shut his eyes, and died. Tears fell down Mario's friendly face.

"NO! This isn't right… I need to help this man," Mario cried.

"There is nothing to do to help him… Just defeat the squid," Yoshi calmly said.

Mario looked up. He got mad. He stood up, and looked over the lake.

"I will defeat the squid! I must succeed! Let's a go!" Mario declared.

"Yes, but uh… where do we a go?" Luigi asked.

"We need to find out about this squid… Its whereabouts," Mario said.

'Right, let's ask a captain… perhaps. If anyone, a captain knows about the sea," Yoshi said.

"True, but where would we find a captain? There are so many places to look!" Mario complained.

"Over there maybe," Luigi suggested pointing to a house. "It says Captain Jack," he added.

Mario felt like an idiot. "You know, you have a talent at finding some of these things bro," Mario remarked.

"Yup," Luigi agreed. The heroes entered the house, only to find no one available.

"It's empty, so now what?" Yoshi asked.

"Hmm… Perhaps we… Leave and find someone else," Mario guessed.

"Yeah, that's an idea," Luigi agreed. The heroes started to leave.

"Get out of here!" a voice roared, causing loud echoes. They stopped in their tracks, and turned around. A Pianta was charging at them, armed with a pitch fork. He swung it at Mario, who flipped over it.

"Watch out there," Mario warned.

"Get out intruder!" he shouted. The Pianta swung again, this time at Luigi. He ducked, then shot off next to Mario.

"Sir, calm down," Mario said calmly.

"No! Thieves!" he bellowed. He ran at Yoshi now. He swung horizontally. Yoshi made a leap, and he planted a kick, pushing the crazy guy away.

"We don't want to hurt you, we are good guys. We came here for a few questions," Yoshi explained.

"Hmm… State your business trespassers!" he demanded.

"Well, we are heroes. I am Mario, that is Yoshi, and this here is Luigi. We come from Mushroom Kingdom. We had recently arrived here, and heard about the Glooper Blooper. We need to destroy it…" Mario said.

"Destroy the squid eh? You boys don't look like you can accomplish much. I am not seeing it happen," he laughed.

"We can do anything. We are heroes, and The Glooper Blooper killed an old Noki. We must redeem him, by destroying the wretched creature," Mario said.

"I can get you to the squid, but ya can't kill it!" the Pianta shouted.

"Why is that sir?" Yoshi asked, speaking up.

"He is the reason we named this harbor Blooper harbor. DUH! He hasn't been destroyed by anybody. We can't it's against our code," he explained.

"But it destroys innocent people!" Luigi barked.

"True, but that's only because people bother it by getting in its way," the Pianta said, beginning to be frustrated.

"Still…. It's dangerous… People should be aware…" Mario said, not thinking of another way to object.

"I see your logic… Plus, the squid pollutes the water… Hmm… Stop by tomorrow, I'll have directions and all," he said.

"Thank you so much," Luigi said.

"Thanks," Mario said.

"Yeah, what they said," Yoshi spoke.

"Just be sure you can survive, I don't think you will find beating this squid a walk in the park," he said.

"Oh believe me, I've gone through tough things, and this… I don't think is gonna be so tough," Mario laughed. Among saying that, the heroes departed and looked for a hotel to stay at. The sun was starting to set. When they were out of ear shot, the Pianta slammed the door.

"I have no faith in them whatsoever," he told himself.

Peach's Part

Peach was awaken by a roar of a mafia Toad.

"GET UP NOW!" he bellowed. Peach shot up, and looked around.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said.  
"About time! Get outta here, and enter Magma's room. You know where that is don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Peach answered.

"Good, then get goin!" he roared.

So Peach exited here room, and began walking to the other Princess's room. When she arrived, the princess turned around.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road. Enter here, this door. When inside, press the button that says transport. You will then be at Toad Mountain… So yeah. You will be able to hear me, with this microphone thing. I will talk to you often, with instructions and all, so don't worry," she instructed.

"Right," Peach said.

"Step inside now," the princess told Peach.

At those words, Peach wandered into the room. She glanced at the buttons and found the transport one. She pressed it, and closed her eyes. Nothing happened… what was up? She still had her eyes closed, and waited. She then opened her eyes, and she was there. No feeling was felt during the transporting process… none. She was just… there all of sudden, no trick. The air was cold… Freedom felt good. So she started walking, and then soon stopped. She began to cry. She was trapped, and she knew it. No matter how close she was to being free, something held her back. She needed to escape. But how? The fire princess was watching her every move…

Bowser's Part

The army had began to move on. They all had no clue where they were, and they dragged the snoozing Bowser along. He hadn't awoke, and it had been a day now. What was up? A Hammer Bro ran up to Kamek.

"Where are we headed?" he asked.

"Umm… There is a town up ahead. We are taking Bowser to the doctor. Something is up," Kamek answered.

"Oh… Do ya think he's okay?" the Hammer Bro asked.

"I kinda hope so," she responded.

"Me too…" he said.

They continued walking, and then they came to a halt. Kamek glanced around. He was lost.

"Where is the stupid town?" he roared.

"Up ahead," a Hammer Bro said pointing to the right. Kamek looked to the direction, and there was one.

"Okay, let's go," he said. They soon came to the doctor. He inspected Bowser, and took many tests and observations. In two hours, he walked over to the army and Kamek, head bowed down.

"Hello, I have Bowser's results," he said in a cold tone. Kamek knew this was bad news.

"Is he sick? How bad?" Kamek asked.

"Umm… Bowser is dead," the doctor said.

Everyone was shocked. This couldn't happen… not now! They were leaderless and hadn't a clue as to where they needed to go. That Warpster guy was behind it all. He had killed Bowser! Why? This was horrible. So Kamek and the army departed… Unsure of where to go… Unsure of too many things. To carry on, or find a way back. To hunt down Mario, or leave him be. Kamek roared and banged a fist on the ground… He needed Bowser.

To Be Continued in Chapter 9: Squid War


End file.
